Jasmine Flowers (The original)
by The Queen's Pawn
Summary: Yes this is the original Jasmine Flowers, read this before you read Jasmine Flowers 2,
1. Chapter 1

**Jasmine Flowers**

Chapter one: Dance of the Chandelure

**Open arms**

Lying beside you here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mine  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind?

We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are by my side

So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms

Living without you, living alone  
This empty house seems so cold  
Wanting to hold you, wanting you near  
How much I wanted you home

But now that you've come back  
Turned night into day  
I need you to stay

So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms

"A dance, you have asked for, I await with open arms, to simply sway, wonderful, but to dance magnificent, it would be an honor." A man said.

You know not his name, but he whispers "Crystal" you can only assume it is your name, for you remember nothing. You and the man begin to waltz across the ballroom, you dance past a mirror and the reflection appeals to you. You ask,

"Who are they?" for you see a purple Chandelure with white and black flames, and sapphire blue eyes, and draped across her body are green jasmine flowers. He replies

"Us, Love" You look upon his reflection and see that he is a white Chandelure with silver flames and steel colored eyes. Right before your eyes he begins to fade, you plead for him to stay. He said.

"I'll see you soon Darling."

You awake to see the magnificent ballroom has disappeared and in it's place is a dark, mysterious forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasmine Flowers**

Chapter two: Murdered Mate Makes An Upset Pokémon

**Everybody Hurts**

Don't know Don't know if I can do this on my own

Why do you have to leave me

It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me

Hold on onto me

Now I see Now I see

Everybody hurts some days

It's okay to be afraid

Everybody hurts Everybody screams

Everybody feels this way

And it's okay

La di da di da It's okay

It feels like nothing really matters anymore

When you're gone I can't breathe

And I know

You never meant to make me feel this way

This can't be happening

Now I see (now I see) Now I see

Everybody hurts some days

It's okay to be afraid

Everybody hurts Everybody screams

Everybody feels this way

And it's okay

La di da di da It's okay

La la la la la

So many questions so much on my mind

So many answers I can't find

I wish I could turn back the time

I wonder why

Everybody hurts some days (some days)

Everybody hurts some days (some days)

Everybody hurts some days (some days)

It's okay to be afraid (afraid)

Everybody hurts Everybody screams

Everybody feels this way

And it's okay

La di da di da It's okay

La la la la la It's okay

Everybody hurts somedays

It's okay to be afraid

Everybody hurts some day (yeah we all feel pain)

Everybody feels this way but it'll be okay

Can someone take me away to a better place

Everybody feels this way

It's okay

La di da di da It's okay

La la la la la It's okay

La di da di da It's okay

La la la la la It's okay

You look up and see bare branches, a cold wind blows making you flames burn a little brighter. Off in the distance you hear a scream, and menacing growls, running off in to the distance you go see what's going on. It look like you go there just in time, a pack of hungry mightyana are standing over a corpse and there is a gardivoir she was wearing a purple dress, green eyes , blue hair and white skin, her arms were covered in blood. The mightyana lunge at her and they suddenly drop dead. The Gardivoir passed out from blood loss.

~3 hours later Gardivoir's point of view~

In front of me was a Chandelure but it was asleep, I decided to try and make a run for it, the Chandelure woke you and said

"Stop you weekend from the blood loss."

I looked down to see my arms covered in stiches.

"Did you do this?" I asked.

"No the mightyana did that, do you remember anything?" She said.

"Umm… I can't remember anything…" I said.

"Well I found you covered in bloos, mightyana were about to hurt you more than they already did." She said.

"Wait where's my mate?" I asked.

"They killed him, but I killed all of the mightyana." She said.

"No. He couldn't have died!" I shrieked at her.

"We could go see Arceus and see if we can get your mate back." She said.

"Fine after I finish crying." I choked out.

"Oh umm… What's you name?" She asked.

"Alice, what's yours?" I asked.

"Crystal, Nice to meet you Alice." She said. I stood up.

"We should go then."

~Chandelure's Point of view~

I really want to help her, Maybe Arceus can help us. We started walking and came upon a swamp. We found a…


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasmine Flowers**

Chapter three: Death Leads To A Child

**Everytime**

Notice me

Take my hand

Why are we

Strangers when

Our love is strong

Why carry on without me?

Everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I make believe

That you are here

It's the only way

I see clear

What have I done

You seem to move on easy

And everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain

Please forgive me

My weakness caused you pain

And this song is my sorry

Ohhhh

At night I pray

That soon your face

Will fade away

And everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you baby

"Mommy?" a little black mudkip asked. "Please don't go." She started to cry.

We watched her cry for her dead mother.

"Please don't cry." Alice said.

"Don't come any closer." The mudkip said.

"We won't hurt you" Said Crystal.

"We just want to help you." Said Alice.

All of the sudden a pack of feraligatr jumped out of the lake and the leader growled.

"Look boys more dinner!"

Cheers arouse from the other 12 feraligatr.

"Oh no you don't!" Screamed Alice.

Suddenly 4 black holes appeared out of nowhere and started sucking up the feraligatr. They disappeared within the black hole, then the black holes vanished. Alice fainted from using up a lot of her energy. The mudkip walked out from hiding behind the fallen log off to the left, the mudkip sat down and said.

"How did she do that?"

"You see when she wants to protect someone or something she can create a black hole that destroys the object she wants destroyed, and she wanted to protect us so she created 4 of them and use a lot of energy doing so." Said Crystal.

"Oh, will she be alright? Oh and my name is Libby." Said Libby.

"Maybe but I don't know, most gardevoir can only make one. Do you know where any oran berries are?" asked Crystal.

"Yep there is a whole bunch of them over here!" Libby said.

Libby took off running and came back a few minutes later with 15 bunches of oran berries.

"Will this be enough?" Libby asked.

"More than enough!" Crystal exclaimed.

She force fed Alice some of the oran berries, she then evenly divided the oran berries between her and Libby.

"So Libby how did your mother die? If I may ask." Crystal inquired.

"The feraligatr ran up and swarmed around her and they raped her and killed her by taking their claws and scratching her eyes out and ripped out her heart, and they ate it." Libby barely managed to get out because she was crying so hard.

"Oh you poor thing." Crystal cried along with Libby.

"What did I miss?" Asked Alice.

Crystal told Alice the grueling tale of what had happened to Libby mother.

"I see." Alice said. "Hey Libby would you like me to adopt you and raise you as my own child?"

"Uh huh." Libby nodded.

"Well then you are now my child." Alice smiled.

"Ok mommy!" Libby giggled.

"Lets go then we still have a long way to go until we get to Arceus." Crystal said.

"Ok." Alice and Libby said in unison.

They started trekking until the path they followed got rugged then they realized they had reached The Black Mountains…


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasmine Flowers**

Chapter four: Death By Rock

**Freak Out**

Try to tell me what I shouldn't do  
You should know by now,  
I won't listen to you  
Walk around with my hands up in the air  
Cause I don't care

Cause I'm alright, I'm fine

Just freak out, let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go  
Just freak out, let it go

You don't always have to do everything right  
Stand up for yourself  
And put up a fight  
walk around with your hands up in the air  
Like you don't care

Cause I'm alright, I'm fine

Just freak out, let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go

On my own  
Let it go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Just let me live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go

Gonna freak out, let it go  
Gonna freak out, let it go

The mountain rose up above us. It's peaks like daggers against the thunderous sky.

"There are two paths we can take. Over the mountain or through it." Crystal said.

"Which way is safer?" Alice asked.

"Ummm… I think going through the mountains will be safer." Crystal said.

"Ok." Alice said.

"Lets go." Libby said.

They started to walk through the cave only to be stopped by a loud rumbling.

"What's that?" Alice said.

"I don't know." Crystal said.

"Could it be?" Alice asked.

"Maybe…" Crystal said.

"What are you talking about?" Libby asked.

"A legendary Pokémon that has the power to control thunder storms." Crystal said.

Alice used her powers to create a hologram of Thundurus

"Its name is Thundurus, the spikes on its tail discharge immense bolts of lightning. It flies around firing bolts of lightning." Alice said.

"It has two brothers, and the three of them are known as the kami trio. Their names are Tornadus and Landorus." Crystal said.

The hologram changed to show all three of them.

"Tornadus has the power to control the winds, and Landorus has the power to control the lands around it." Alice said.

Just then the rumbling stopped, and they thought it to be safe so they started walking again.

They came to a giant fissure and on the other side the Crystal Lake of Destiny.

"Shit! How did that happen?!" Alice exclaimed.

"The rumbling that we felt… this was it." Crystal said.

"Look the on the other side of the tree!" Libby said. "The exit!"

"Ok how do we cross the gap?" Libby said.

"Well Crystal can float and I make can make you and me float to the other side." Alice said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" Libby said.

Just as they started to cross the gap the lake made of crystal started to shatter and arose from the shards came the lake trio Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie they said.

"You have disturbed us, you must make a sacrifice, only two of you may make it out alive, decide now!"

"What does the word sacrifice mean?" Libby asked.

"It means the offering of animal, plant, or human life or of some material possession to a legendary pokémon, as in propitiation or homage." Said Alice. "And they mean one of us has to die in order for the other two to pass."

"But I don't want to die." Libby started

"None of us do." Crystal said.

"They are possessed." Alice said. "I know them and this is not how they act."

"TIMES UP!" The three said in unison. "Your decision."

"None of us shall die today." Alice said. "You are being possessed, a demon is controlling you, you need to stop now…" before she could get the sentence out she was periced by a stalagmite that the trio summoned up.

"MOMMY!" Libby screamed.

"You may leave now." They said.

"You killed my mommy and you will pay!" Libby screamed. And she leaped at them and evolved in to a marshtomp and use her mightiest attack. She used hydro pump. And the trio had not expected this so her attack hit them they fell into the crystal shards beneath them and died.

While that was going on Crystal dragged Alice outside and Alice said.

"You take good care of Libby."

"Don't die on me Alice, I've already had my husband die, Libby's had her first mother die, we need you Alice." Crystal then promptly started crying.

"Mommy?" Libby asked.

"I'm right here sweetie." Alice weakly said. "My you've evolved."

"Yep, and I've also killed the trio." Libby said.

"That's bad, Jirachi will be after you, I'm going to miss you." Alice said.

"Please don't go mommy." Libby said. "Please…"

"Goodbye Libby, goodbye Crystal." Alice said.

And with that she died.

"She's gone." Crystal whispered.

Libby and Crystal buried Alice's body and cried. Then Libby said

"Where are we?"

"I don't know." Crystal said.


End file.
